Talk:Blue/@comment-44274264-20191029230349/@comment-76.71.141.22-20191030032201
YES! I just thought that maybe blue can make the othermind feel bad for the dragons it takes over and make the othermind let them go. Or maybe the othermind will let blue go because blue can make himself only use the warm but not burning kind of silk and the othermind lets him go. OOOOOR the othermind is vaulnerable to flamesilk in some way like you use the fire on queen wasp or something than the othermind is in queen wasp so the othermind is dead, and to prevent dragons we want alive you can just put them in a coma until the othermind is dead to prevent having a seizure and diying. (Their minds would be stopped during the coma and prevent some kind of seizure when the othermind dies). Another way to stop the othermind is by noticing that cricket says that blue has free will and might be resistant to the othermind. One more thing I was chanting in my sleep to end the continuing nightmares was that how d we know it was blue and swordtail whoa got controlled how do we know it was not fighting the othermind when she decided to stay on Pantala and it takes her over later.when the othermind was mentioning that it had taken control over blue and swordtail it just said “I have these sweet little SilkWings to infect” I’d just said Silkwings not one SilkWing and one flamesilk. Wouldn’t it be a little more excited to take control over a flamesilk because it would be very helpful to have on your side. If it had taken blue it also would possibly have a hard time controlling blue because blue is kind and sees into the hearts of dragons the othermind takes them for granted and steals their minds like a raven would steal a carcas of the road. Also remember this happened last time where starflight was captured in the end of the hidden kingdom also if you are bitten by a dragon bite viper you are supposed to be dead and dragons said it was a one way ticket but clay survived being built ten he just got a scarred led and could not walk but that Is better than dying. also I mean come on blue is one of the favourite dragons and so may people love him so why would tui leave him mind Controlled or dead or worse at the end blue is going to make it out because everybody would hate the wings of fire seiries and I for one would rate it 0.0000000000001 and I know a bunch of other people would to. So we can rest assured that blue will be okay and it will have a happy ending beacause otherwise tui is out of luck with keeping wings of fire up because it will fall down and I will DIE if blue does not make it out of this or any other situation alive and well enough he has his own mind and can keep me alive. ALSO last one for real this time on page ninety three sundew says she senses something like a ReLatIvE Of tHIs pLanT eCHO back from somewhere deep in the jungle. Now look at the last part of the prophecy face a great evil wth TALONS UNITED or none of the tribes will survive. Maybe the great evil is the othermind or breath of evil, also maybe the talons united is referring to a relative of the breath of evil that allows some kind of pleaching like I’m foxcraft done the right way (read foxcraft book 3 the mage) where they can d whatever they each want so for example blue can be giving out flamesilk (in a theoretical future where everybody is at peace) and cricket can be reading a book about (reading monkeys) and swordtail can be exploring the distant kingdoms with Luna and sundew is building a village for the LeafWings with willow but if cricket wants to tell blue that ( reading monkeys are called (scavengers) in phyaria ( I spelled it wrong I know ) she can by telepathicly telling him while he is still giving out flamesilk for dragons to use to build or work or something. They can also get each other to do things and thy could share their thoughts so their mind is one but they are still free so they can be protected from the othermind’s control. There is another way to free blue by making their minds one beacause minds was mentioned in the prophecy as well. I am thinking if blue is controlled make your minds one beacause all of the Dragonets fighting the othermind plus blue’s trapped mind would stomp out the othermind and save blue! Thank you for reading my long run on paragaph witch I would get yelled at at school for because it is just one long paragraph but with all these ideas from just me imagine the whole world of ideas and what people have thought of. So now with all these ideas at least one of them has to be close right? So if not one of these is even close ish than I’m a mouse thank you for reading this thing that I could have shortened but thought I would be fun to make the reader read a big run on paragraph. Damselfly the flamesilk